This COBRE Phase III application proposes to continue The Nebraska Center for Cellular Signaling which was established to strengthen research within the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC). The Specific Aims of this application are: Aim 1: Provide support to sustain collaborative research and mentoring of new investigators in the realm of cellular signaling. Aim 2: Strengthen research capabilities, innovation, and funding support for investigators affiliated with the NCCS. Aim 3: Graduate the NCCS from IDeA funding as a self-sustaining center of research excellence in cellular signaling. The Center was established with Phase I and II funding from the COBRE program. The stated objectives of the Center were 1) to expand the current focus on cellular signaling; 2) to increase the research profile of research universities in Nebraska, especially the College of Dentistry of UNMC, and 3) to contribute to the development of promising young faculty, so that they will become prominent members of the scientific community as evidenced by significant NIH funding, publication of important manuscripts, service on review panels and invitations to speak across the country. We have accomplished each of our goals with exceptional success. With our infrastructure in place, nine beginning Assistant Professors received ROI or major ACS support. Three of the four new faculty recruited to the College of Dentistry are among these nine. We have instituted programs designed to enhance and sustain the Center, including support for collaborative projects, ongoing seminar programs, and utilization of cores and a professional development team. The success of our career development programs is shown by appointments of our graduates to editorial boards, service on review panels as members or chairs, and invitations to present seminars. We have strong support from the institution with plans in place to sustain the Center when COBRE funding expires. The PI and co-directors are committed to continuing our culture of mentoring and our culture of success. The collaborative environment resulting from the formation of the Center has and will continue to enhance research and the research infrastructure within Nebraska's research institutions.